Langage universel
by Flojiro
Summary: Parfois les mots ne sont pas la meilleure façon d'exprimer certaines choses... pas vrai, Dokugaku ? One-shot ; yaoi ; Doku POV.


**Auteur :** Flojirooooooo, c'est moi, je suis de retooouuur !

Une voix goélandesque : pour nous jouer un mauvais tour !

Naaaannnn ! Pas encooore la Team Rocket ! èé #envoie les deux lascars et leur chat parlant vers d'autres cieux histoire de pouvoir passer à la suite et pas perdre le peu de crédibilité qui lui reste#

Et, heu, je sais, je suis restée tréééés longtemps sans loader quoi que ce soit, je m'en excuse platement ! éè Que dis-je ! Rampeusement ! Et je vais finir toutes mes fics en cours ! Si si ! Même si j'en écris de nouvelles entre temps... En attendant, un petit extra !

**Titre :** Langage universel.

**Genre :** One shot ; Yaoi Doku/Kou ; POV Doku (j'aime écrire Doku en POV !)

Doku : Chuis très flatté... Si, si... ¬¬

**Disclamer :** Non, malheureusement je n'ai pas de bishou aux oreilles pointues cachés dans mon placard... Dommage parce qu'un Doku en boy-friend je signe de suite ! Enfin, ils appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura... et l'un à l'autre aussi ! #songe t'elle un peu tard alors qu'une flamme de taille plus que respectable lui fonce dessus vitesse grand V# Oo

**Blabla pré-fickin :** J'ai écrit cette fic pour une communauté Live Journal nommée "30 baisers" (je vous mettrais bien l'adresse mais FFnet refuse obstinément les slashs... sale bête...) dont le but et d'écrire (ou de dessiner) sur un couple précis (Kou/Doku pour moi, on l'aura deviné...) autour de 30 thèmes. Un seul impératif : caser au moins un baiser dans le déroulement de chaque œuvre... Donc ici le thème était "j'ai quelque chose à te dire" et je me suis fait harceler par un goéland en mode Doku-addict pour la mettre ici...

Donc une dédicace spéciale à mon piaf préféré : tu verras, tu le retrouveras ton seme perdu ! Et merci pour le coup d'aile pour trouver le titre !

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Langage universel.**

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Comment..?

Comment dit-on ce genre de choses ?

Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots. En tout cas pas ce genre de mots.

Je suis Dokugakuji. Dokugakuji est un bretteur. Un guerrier.

J'étais Sha Jien. Sha Jien n'était personne. Un fils de youkai habitant un village de campagne, comme il y en avait tant. Un garçon simple. Dans une famille qui était loin de l'être...

Sha Jien traitait son jeune demi-frère de _gaki_ 1 insupportable. C'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Sha Jien disait "je t'aime" à sa mère. Parce que c'était les mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Et au final Sha Jien avait tué sa mère. Et abandonné son frère.

Non, Sha Jien n'était pas une référence en matière de relations affectives... Vraiment pas.

Je suis pas aidé... Surtout que j'ai beau avoir changé de nom, changé de vie, je suis toujours Jien. Même si j'essaye de me persuader du contraire. Alors parfois j'ai peur. Peur de répéter le passé. Peur de perdre à nouveau ceux que j'aime, pour n'avoir pas su faire ce qu'il fallait. Pas trouvé les bon mots. Pas fait les bons gestes.

Peut-être que j'étais trop jeune alors. Que je n'avais pas assez de recul sur la vie pour comprendre qu'on n'aide pas forcément les gens en leur donnant ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai donné ce qu'elle voulait à ma mère. De l'amour. L'amour que mon fugueur de père ne lui apportait plus. Dans tous les sens que ce terme peut comporter.

Faire l'amour à sa propre mère... Quand j'y repense, ce n'est pas du dégoût que j'éprouve. C'est de la pitié. Pitié pour elle, qui s'enfonçait de jour en jour plus loin dans sa folie, retrouvant dans le fils les traits du père, au point de parfois en confondre les noms en criant son plaisir. Pitié pour le gamin que j'étais, sacrifiant son innocence à ce qu'il pensait être son devoir. Et ne faisant sûrement qu'empirer les choses.

Oui, je l'ai conforté dans sa démence. Tout ça était en grande partie ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas su faire ce qu'il fallait. C'est pourquoi il était juste que je la tue. Avant qu'elle ne devienne une meurtrière. La meurtrière de cet enfant qui recherchait si innocemment son amour et n'obtenait que sa haine. Mon petit frère.

Je sais à présent que sa mort était inévitable. Qu'il fallait nous libérer d'elle. Je l'ai su au moment même où je frappais. Et pourtant, à l'instant où son sang a éclaboussé mon visage, je me suis rendu compte... que je venais de tuer ma propre mère. Et je me suis enfui. Il n'y avait pas de réflexion derrière cette fuite. Je fuyais mon crime. Je fuyais ce regard couleur de sang qui avait un instant croisé le mien. Ce regard d'enfant effrayé.

Là aussi, j'ai fait la mauvaise chose. On n'abandonne pas un gosse de 12 ans derrière soi, pas vrai ? Mais après tout, il s'en est sorti, mon débrouillard de petit frère... Et peut-être... En fuyant seul, je me rendais seul responsable de mon crime. Si je l'avais gardé avec moi, est-ce que je n'aurai pas été tenté de lui en vouloir, à lui ? Est-ce que je ne serais pas devenu comme ma mère, qui reportait sur lui sa haine de cette humaine qui lui avait volé son mari ? J'aurai peut-être trouvé ça plus simple d'accuser le gamin à ma place... Au moins ce sentiment ne m'a-t-il jamais effleuré. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Je me suis toujours inquiété pour lui. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve, il y a si peu de temps, en des circonstances plutôt... particulières... Sha Gojyo. 22 ans. Toujours aussi grande gueule que quand il était môme. Avec en plus ce côté poseur. Séducteur. Sûr, lui aurait su trouver les mots. _Ces_ mots...

Moi... Moi je n'ai plus touché de femmes depuis. Ho, pas que certaines ne m'aient pas approché dans des intentions très claires. Il paraît que je suis pas mal dans mon genre. Mais toujours, au premier contact un peu trop intime... un baiser, ou ma main s'égarant sur l'arrondi d'une poitrine... Toujours, c'est ma mère qui se matérialisait devant mes yeux. Essayez donc de faire l'amour avec l'image d'un cadavre à l'esprit...

Les hommes ? Non, c'est pas mon truc. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais... Jusqu'à lui. Lui qu'au premier regard je me suis juré de protéger jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Et au bout de combien de regards est-ce que j'ai compris...

Comment..?

Comment dit-on à son prince qu'on a désespérément envie de lui ? Que quoi qu'il fasse on ne parvient pas à en détacher son regard, hypnotisé par le moindre de ses gestes. Qu'on a du mal à retenir ses instincts, lorsqu'une de ses mèches serpentines vient frôler lascivement sa hanche ? Qu'il devrait arrêter de se promener aussi souvent torse nu, même si un youkai de feu ne ressent pas le froid ?  
Comment avoue-t-on à un autre homme que l'on a parfois peur de la force effrayante de son propre désir à son endroit 2 ? Que l'on passe des nuits blanches, à se retourner entre ses draps moites, en tentant de chasser de son esprit des images beaucoup trop précises ?  
Comment on s'y prend pour lui dire qu'on n'a jamais ressenti ça pour personne ? Qu'on a parfois des envies homicides lorsque sa meilleure amie roucoule des "Kougaiji-sama" au-dessus d'un décolleté plus que plongeant ? Qu'on éprouve même de la jalousie à l'égard d'une petite sœur venant tellement facilement se blottir contre un corps qu'on brûle de s'approprier, sans oser soi-même aller plus loin qu'un moqueur ébouriffage de cheveux, qu'un bras peut-être un peu plus qu'amical enroulé autour de fines épaules ?

Comment..?

K'so ! Non mais sérieusement ! Même si je savais comment faire. Quels mots choisir. Je me vois mal aller me planter devant lui, naturel, et lui sortir ni plus ni moins que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui... Je veux même pas imaginer sa tête. Je veux même pas savoir combien de secondes il me resterait à vivre après ça avant de finir proprement incinéré. Je ricane un rien amèrement. Je me demande si ça se jouerait pas plutôt aux dixièmes de seconde en fait...

Et pourtant, si ça pouvait être aussi facile... Juste lui tapoter l'épaule, un grand sourire et...

"Hey, Kou, t'as une minute ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

"Ho ? Et bien, si c'est important je dois pouvoir me libérer pour une minute, oui..."

Stop.  
Stop stop stop !  
Arrêt sur image.  
Retour arrière.  
Je... j'ai pas parlé tout haut quand même? Et... cette voix grave, légèrement rauque, et aux accents salement moqueurs... c'est pas... la sienne, hein ? Et... et si par malheur c'est bien le cas... Depuis combien de temps il est là ? Pire : depuis combien de temps je parle à haute voix ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a entendu et... et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans MA chambre ?

Je me redresse sur un coude, m'apercevant du même coup que je suis allongé sur mon lit – je sais même plus quand exactement je me suis laissé tomber dessus d'ailleurs. Mon regard quitte le plafond, qu'il ne voyait plus depuis belle lurette, pour se poser sur ce que je craignais : deux yeux violet vaguement interrogateurs.

Meeeeerde...

A cet instant il se détourne une seconde pour refermer la porte. Avec un peu de chance ça veut dire qu'il vient juste d'arriver... Et bien sûr il n'a que son jean et ses bijoux pour tous vêtements... même pas une paire de godasses. Ça lui arrive souvent quand il se déplace seulement de sa chambre dans la mienne. Et il m'arrive fréquemment de me demander s'il le fait exprès d'ailleurs... Mais j'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur cette question aujourd'hui : son regard félin est de nouveau posé sur moi. Il a l'air un peu gêné. Faut dire, vu la tête que je dois faire depuis qu'il a débarqué, y'a sûrement de quoi...  
Il désigne la porte d'une légère inclinaison de tête. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre du regard la longue mèche incandescente caressant un instant son ventre nu à ce mouvement.

"J'ai frappé, mais tu ne répondais pas..."

Il y a de l'inquiétude dans son ton. Et dans les yeux que je fixe à nouveau. Je souris à demi. Il faut toujours qu'il s'inquiète, mon petit prince...

Mon sourire a l'air de l'avoir détendu. Il s'approche de moi en reprenant la parole. Et, comme d'habitude, je ne me lasse pas d'admirer la souplesse de sa démarche.

"Pardon de t'avoir interrompu dans tes pensées, Doku."

Je secoue la tête, rougissant vaguement. S'il savait au milieu de quel genre de pensées il est tombé...

Il s'arrête à côté du lit, il faut que je me dévisse le cou pour le regarder à présent. Et il reprend. Et j'aurai dix mille fois préféré qu'il se taise...

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

Il est toujours difficile de déchiffrer son regard. Même après toutes ses années j'ai encore du mal. Mais là j'y vois de la curiosité. Et une étincelle amusée aussi. Il sait que j'ai prononcé ces mots sans savoir qu'il était là. Mais ça ne l'arrêtera pas : il veut savoir à présent, je le sens. Tout le monde sait que Kou est quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil. Mais il faut le connaître un peu mieux pour savoir qu'il y a une chose chez lui qui surclasse de loin toute considération de gentillesse : l'obstination... Je suis mal...

Je secoue de nouveau la tête. Plus longtemps. Evitant soigneusement son regard. Et je sais que je ne suis pas que vaguement rouge là...

"Lai...laisse tomber. Rien d'important..."

Houha ! Impressionnant de conviction, Dokugakuji... Mais mon sourire d'auto-foutage de gueule se fige sur mes lèvres comme je sens le matelas s'enfoncer légèrement sous le poids d'un autre corps que le mien. Ne pas relever les yeux ne pas relever les yeux ne pas... trop tard. Il est assis juste à côté de moi. L'étoffe de son pantalon écru frôle mon torse. Et il me regarde, une ride verticale barrant son front, entre ses fins sourcils couleur de flamme. Dans ses yeux il y a toujours cette curiosité mais elle n'est plus amusée du tout à présent. Il est inquiet, à nouveau... Et puis aussi... est-ce qu'il n'y a pas comme de la tristesse ? Est-ce qu'il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance ? Et cette autre chose encore... est-ce que c'est de la peur ?

"Doku..."

Le crépuscule de ses yeux s'est assombri, mais ce sont ses lèvres qui attirent mon regard. J'aime leur mouvement quand elle prononce ces deux syllabes. Ce nom qu'il m'a donné. Qu'il a raccourci de lui-même, au bout de quelques temps. Si naturellement. Affectueusement ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es... étrange ces derniers temps. Tu n'agis plus comme d'habitude. Depuis... depuis que tu l'as revu... Ton frère."

Il détourne les yeux, contemple au-delà de moi, la fenêtre, je crois. On dirait qu'il a du mal à se décider à continuer. Il ne parle jamais beaucoup mon prince. Alors je ne veux pas l'interrompre. Et je me demande ce qu'il cherche à son tour à me dire... Lorsqu'il reprend la parole les mots sortent rapidement, comme s'il se forçait à les exprimer le plus vite possible. Et sans la moindre espèce d'intonation.

"Je t'ai dit, une fois, que tu étais libre de choisir ta voie, tu te souviens ? C'est encore vrai. Plus que jamais. Je ne peux pas te demander de combattre ton propre frère pour moi. Je ne le veux pas. Alors si c'est ça que tu voulais me dire ce n'est pas la peine. Je comprends. Tu peux partir. Aucun serment ne te retient ici. Je comprends..."

Un lourd silence.

Kou...

Tu ne comprends rien ! Rien !

Je ne sais pas si je suis davantage étonné ou en colère. Etonné parce que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. De ce changement. Mais après tout... Oui, avoir revu Gojyo a ôté la culpabilité que je traînais encore derrière moi. Jien peut reposer en paix : son _gaki_ de petit frère s'est débrouillé tout seul. Peut-être même mieux que s'il l'avait emmené avec lui. Alors, peut-être que Dokugakuji a le droit d'aimer son prince ? Parce qu'après tout, toutes ses actions n'ont pas été si mauvaises, au final... Alors, oui, peut-être que depuis quelques mois, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher ce que je ressens...  
Ou plutôt je le cache de mieux en mieux ! Pour qu'il puisse penser que je veuille l'abandonner ! C'est ça qui me met en colère ! Que ce doute puisse l'effleurer, même une seule seconde ! Comment peut-il ne pas comprendre ça ! Alors, d'un coup, j'ai envie de lui expliquer. Et je me dis que finalement, les mots, c'est peut-être pas mon truc, mais qu'il y a d'autres façon...

Il pousse un léger cri de surprise lorsque mon bras se tend brusquement, s'enroulant autour de sa nuque, l'attirant vers moi tandis que je me redresse légèrement. Je profite de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce _premier baiser_ n'a rien du timide et chaste geste que sous-entend souvent ce mot. Il y a trop longtemps que j'attends ça. Puisque je me suis décidé à _parler_, autant y mettre les formes, hein ?

Il me laisse faire. Il ne lutte pas contre moi, même s'il ne répond pas vraiment non plus. Honnêtement, je ne m'en rends quasiment pas compte. Je sens la chaleur irradier de son corps, si proche du mien. La douceur de ses lèvres. L'humidité de sa bouche. Lorsque je le relâche enfin pour me laisser retomber sur le dos, ma respiration est plus que laborieuse.

Je n'ose même plus le regarder. Si je le fais... je ne pourrais pas me retenir. J'ai mal. Bon sang, je savais pas qu'on pouvais désirer quelqu'un à ce point... J'ai mal. J'ai fermé les yeux. J'attends. Au mieux la sensation de son corps quittant le matelas et le bruit d'une porte qui claque juste après. Au pire une très très forte chaleur, très rapide... Mais vous savez quoi ? Je veux bien mourir après ça... Et je me sens sourire. Bêtement. Malgré ma respiration hachée. Malgré la douleur entre mes jambes. Sourire... béatement ?

"Alors... c'est ça que tu voulais me dire ?"

Sa voix est bizarre... lointaine. J'ouvre un œil. Peut-être que la crémation instantanée est reportée à plus tard finalement ? Je tente un regard. Hum... J'aurai pas du... Mon prince, à demi nu, est encore penché vers moi dans la position exacte où je l'ai laissé. Ses yeux violet m'interrogent, presque innocemment. Mais le bout de langue qui passe inconsciemment sur ses lèvres n'a rien d'innocent, lui. Je hoche la tête. C'est le seul mouvement sans conséquences que je puisse tenter. Il continue de m'observer. J'ai envie de hurler là... D'ailleurs je hurle. Ou du moins j'émets une sorte de râle entre parole construite et gémissements contenus.

"Kou... Si ça ne te plait pas... grille-moi, maintenant ! Parce que... dans cinq secondes il sera trop tard..."

Un demi sourire effleure ses lèvres. Je mords violemment les miennes. Kami-sama...3 Je ne lui connaissais ces penchants sadiques...

"Tu sais... Je crois que moi aussi j'ai une chose importante à te dire..."

Là, je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Je veux mourir. Juste là, maintenant, alors que sa langue recueille délicatement le sang qui a perlé sous la morsure de mes dents. Et puis finalement, je suis content de vivre encore, lorsque ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Et que je sens ses jambes passer de part et d'autres de mes genoux. Et son corps brûlant reposer de tout son poids sur le mien. Mes bras se referment autour de lui tandis que notre baiser s'approfondit. Se fait presque féroce. J'ai mal. Si délicieusement mal...

Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué à _dire_, hein..?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Owari.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

1 "Sale gosse", en gros...

2 Ou plutôt à son envers... Hum... pardon... XD;;

3 "Dieu"


End file.
